My Life as Ron
by KissUzumaki
Summary: A multi-series about Ron's life. Step into the life of our favorite ginger-haired prat.


My life as Ron.

Ronald Billius Weasley.

**Set in fifth year.  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blaaah~ I don't own HP blah, blah.  
A multi-chap series. **

A bloody sugar quill. Yes, I'm jealous of a bloody sugar quill. I can't help but watch her nibble on that god-forsaken sugar quill. Crap. She's looking at me. Okay. Relax, now smile. Good, good. She's smiling back. Her smile is so beautiful. Oh, great now I'm smiling like an oaf. Okay, I should get back to studying. BLOODY HELL! What did I just say? Well, at least it'll help me get my mind off 'Mione.

-5 minutes later-

THIS IS WHAT HELL MUST BE LIKE. How can Hermione stand reading this? Fuck it. Stupid Hogwarts: A History Why am I reading this? I'll just throw this somewhere. Well, nothing else left to do then torture myself by looking at 'Mione. At least it'll be the least bit entertaining. Oh, well look at that. She finished that bloody sugar quill. Good, now I won't want to inflict a killing curse _on myself. _

"Ron..? RON?"

"Huh? What?" What? She had caught me off guard. Not my fault she can't see that I'm deep in thought here.. Hmm.. wonder if I could get a butterbeer right about now. Shit, she's still looking at me.

Ergh, she's giving me that 'look'

"Now, that I have your attention _Ronald,_" She put an emphasis on my _full _name, damn. She's irked. "Harry is waiting for us in the great hall, it's five to dinner"

"Oh" Hm, that was weird. Usually, I'd be bugging Hermione half an hour before dinner. We walked into the corridoor and Hermione's nose[as usual] was stuck in a book. I could tell my eyes were wide and my ears were a playful pink because Hermione was looking at me head-to-toe. She wasn't checking me out, was she? Nah, Hermione wouldn't... would she? I pondered that for a moment until I realized, she was _looking for something. _But.. what?

"Er- 'Mione? Why are you looking at me, like... _that_?"

"Well for one thing, you almost forgot about dinner. Very odd. Second of all, when I looked up earlier you had your freckled little nose in a book" She tiptoed up and brushed the tip of my nose with her index finger. I looked down on it which made me look rather cross-eyed.

"Now that, my dear Ronald. Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack." It was my turn to look at her with wide eyes. She narrowed her eyes slightly that made he stiffen. "What is it?" She said frantically running her fingers on her hair and face.

"N-nothing. It's just, did my ears decieve me.. or did Hermione Jean Granger just utter a curse word?" I said in an intriguingly playful way.

She smiled at me, which sort've made the corners of my lips twitch. Until, though. I was smiling with her, it was completely involuntary, though. I think. Wait, what does involuntary mean?

"Why, yes Ronald I did." She smiled at me again. Why was she being so playful? Eh, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Before we knew it we were in front of the tall majestic doors of the Great Hall. As we walked in we saw Harry waiting for us patiently while Ginny was beside him talking to Pavarti about who-knows-what. Probably just some dumb girl stuff, like hair spells and _Krum. _Grrr. It's been nearly a year and that Bulgarian twat was still owling Hermione and the girls were still obsessing over him. Frankly, I don't see it. He's rather _beggar _looking, nevermind the fancy clothes. He's scruffy. How can girls like a man like _that_?

Shit. I had just realized I hit my leg onto the side of the bench. And now half of Gryffindoor fifth year is looking at me. Oh well, there's chicken, YUM.

Okay I think maybe five pieces of chicken, a few squares of gelatin, some steak won't hurt... and now Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are looking at me. God. What the fuck did I do now? There's no shame in taking a bite before I confront those bloody eyes staring into my insides. Mmmmm, this chicken is bloody fantastic! Oh, wait- yeah. The _eyes. _I swallowed hard, which made them know I knew they were watching me.

"Alright, what do you want?" I said playing with the gelatin.

Ginny piped up, "Hermione told me that your were... _reading_" I rolled my eyes at my sometimes-annoying younger sister.

"Gosh, Gin. Never thought reading would be such a crime." I finally got a chance to eat the gelatin and then out of nowhere, with the gelatin still in my mouth, I might add. Hermione pinched me. I swallowed hard because her long nails caused the pain to still be there.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN, THAT HURTS!" I said rubbing my poor arm, which I was sure had a mark. But, I can't see it under these bloody robes. I never understood why we need to wear these.

Hermione smirked, and Harry turned to me with a fork in his hand. "Seriously, mate. What was that all about?"

I got up from the table, "IS READING SUCH A BLOODY CRIME?" I turned my head to the left where Dumbledore and the professors were seated. McGonagall flashed me an evil death stare, and I slowly sat back down. Hermione put her little hand on my shoulder, "Ron.. you don't have to blow a gasket. All we're trying to ask is, why were you reading?"

I sighed and said the most reasonable answer other than_ "Because I love you to death 'Mione" _I stretched out that fantsay for a while which lead to me snogging Hermione's face off. **Shit. **They're still waiting...

"Oh, er- Mum said if I didn't raise my grade I wouldn't be able to finish Quidditch season" They nodded, and Harry chuckled. "That's all you had to say, mate"

The feast went by like usual, and the chicken was superb.


End file.
